Why did I risk my Sugar crereal?
by Silverpoppy
Summary: Class of the titans A new decendant of one of the greek gods is found, and taken ito the team as a sub. What they don't know is why...And what trouble she'll get in! Pairings. Please read and review!
1. What's this?

Why would you risk Lucky charms for this?

Authors note: My first Class of the titan's fan-fic. Please review. I decided that since some of the characters never get many fics written, I'd "help" them. HA! Holly is sort of based on me…actually, she IS me! If this first chapter skips around a lot, that's because I'm trying to set the plot…it will not be so confusing next chapter. (I did not copy anyone! No one! Arggh!) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Holly…. Not anything else cries…and only my craziness, and bad spelling. Also, I do not own lucky charms, so, get off my case!

"Whoa, have you seen the new chick?" a boy wearing smoked glasses, and a red sweatshirt said, running his fingers through his nearly black "afro". "Ya…Neil looks pretty hot for her…I mean, well…She IS, Odie!" exclaimed his purple haired, blue sweat suit clad counterpart, as they watched the blonde model "If I wasn't so hot for Atlanta…" He trailed off "There she is now! See ya next class, Odie!" and dashed towards the fiery redhead.

Lunch

"Hey, Jay, Over here!" A large (muscular) teen in a green t-shirt and beige cargo shorts called "We saved you a seat! They girls are off…well…I dunno" He trailed off "Have you seen that new girl? She was in our history lesson, right Neil?" he asked a blonde model, sitting close by "Ya, ya, whatever, Herry!" he dismissed as Jay looked over "Hmm…well, she won't be in most of OUR classes" As they ate there lunch, Hera walked over to there table. "Hera! Your never out in the cafeteria!" Archie exclaimed, shocked "Yes, well, I have some important news for you, so be on time for your next class…Neil, I think you know what I mean." and she disappeared as quickly as she had appeared

"So, Neil, what is it?" Herry prompted "I'm not sure…" complained Neil. "Well, whose that girl that you were hanging out with?" inquired Jay, leaving Neil shouting profanity. "What? What are you talking about? Lunch is nearly over…Lets get back…I want to find out what the hell is going on!" And he stormed off, as Herry snickered "I've never seen Neil get that upset, unless you count when he messes up his hair!" They all laughed, and walked over to set down there trays. "Hold up, I've gotta stop at my locker" Archie told them, as he quickly opened it, and grabbed a gym bag, while his weapon of choice fell out (the rope-thingy with the spiky-point at the end…forgive me, I not know what it is!)

"Hey! Your not supposed to have THAT in your locker!" Jay complained "C'mon, you can give it back to Hera when we get to "training". How many times did she tell you that weapons don't go in the school lockers? What if someone sees them!" Jay hissed, "Grab it, and try not to show anyone!" Jay sighed exasperated." So, ya what was last lesson?" Neil asked Odie, as he continued without waiting for an answer "I know it was shudder sweaty because it ruined my hair, and my arms hurt afterwards…" Neil sighed loudly "It's so hard, being beautiful, and having to hang around you …Neanderthals!" He spat, giving a certain team member an evil look. "What did you call me?" Herry growled, grabbing Neil in a headlock "What was that?" He smiled coldly while Neil started to thrash "Hey, hey, you two, stop it! We're here! Oh!" He ended in a gasp "Hera…" Standing inside their classroom, with a large suitcase, and a gym bag, was a teenage girl, of about 14/15. She had medium length brown hair, with honey-blonde highlights, and green eyes (and, sigh rather pale skin). She wore a hot-pink tube-top, with a black crop-zip-up bunny hug (half-sweater). She had on slightly faded blue jeans, with a (stylish) rip in one knee, and black -white vans. "Hey Neil!" she called out cheerfully

Dun Dun DUN! (Drum roll….)

"Class, meet Holly. She is going to train with you." Hera smiled "She is not one of the "chosen" of your prophecy, she is very smart, and has an ulterior motive for being here at the school." Holly looked down at her feet, and muttered something no one else could here-_'Cronus…' _while Hera continued "Holly will also be training with you…She is to join your "Team". She will be almost like a spare. Please make her feel welcome…you'll soon find out why. Use this class to get to know each other, and please show her to her room. She will be in your dorm, as she needs to get to know you all…you will find out all in good time." She threw them at Archie, who swiftly caught them. "All of you will be attending the same classes…Jay, meet your hero in training" The group of seven teenagers (the girls had gotten there before the boys) gasped and murmured to themselves as Hera left the room.

"Neil!" Holly cried gleefully as she ran over and gave him a big hug "Oh, I've missed you! Per told me I might see you!" Neil just looked irritated "I know Holly…now let go of me you'll wrinkle my shirt!" Holly laughed "Still a model?" she teased.

"Do you to know each other" Jay asked, a little embarrassed "Yes…we've know each since we were toddlers!" Holly laughed, "You must be Jay…Jason's descendant. I'm Hades descendant" Theresa smiled "Hello, Holly. I'm Theresa, Thesus descendant. This is Atlanta, Aertimis's descendant-" She was cut off by Holly "We're semi-related" Holly told Artimis "I've heard of you. You're a Direct Descendant of Artimis, but one of Hades bloodline married one of Artimis's." Atlanta looked a little impressed "Cool! She's never told me anything about you, though" Atlanta gave Holly a quizzical look. "Oh, the gods never speak of me…" she said sadly "You'll find out soon enough…but they have told me of you" she said, looking at the seven heroes' "They all are so proud…." She suddenly stopped "So, tell me about fighting Cronus…what do you all use? I mean, for weapons?" she asked Jay, as he listed off the weapons "Oh…" she exclaimed, a little sadly "I guess that's why I'm the fill-in. I possess all those traits!" She laughed, sadly. "What?" the brunette teen asked her "Oh, nothing, never mind…well, I'd better go and unpack and all that FUN stuff! Later guys!" she smiled as they made their way back to the school.

"Well…I can see why I'm the fill in…Just as well, as I have seen my future" Holly shuddered "Cronus won't find me until it's too late…I'll get him then! Oh, Hades, why did you send me here? To be a tag a long? It won't do me any justice at all!" She sighed "But you can't here or help me…no one can…perhaps the young titans like video games…"she smiled slyly as she began to unpack her things, thinking of her x-box.

The end! Oh, someone's going to fall for Holly, and he's all mine! MINE! Tackles him. MINE! Well, read and review, I'll update…. As soon as I can! Right now! YAY! It will get better, this was like the intro…YAY! I'm hyper….


	2. Mine means mine not yours, MINE!

**Mine means mine…Not yours, MINE!**

**/Well, second chapter! Hurray, I figured out how to upload chapters! I do not own anything but my own insanity, and I am truly making an effort to spell things rite…Oh, dammit! That wasn't spelled correctly…Well, can't have everything, can you? Enjoy, also read and review. THANKIES/**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, certainly not Lucky Charms…. Wish I did!**

"NO! No! Mrph, Help! Ack!" Holly mumbled in her sleep. "Cronus…."

TAP! TAP! TAP! BLAM!

"Arggh, whoser?"

"Holly" Jay called, opening the door a crack. "You'd better get ready…'School' starts in an hour, and if you want any breakfast you'd better hurry. Herry and Archie have declared war on the muffins, and are wolfing them down like the world's coming to an end." He sighed, smiling, then added "And by the way, Good morning!" He laughed and walked towards the kitchen.

"Aw, jeeze…" Holly growled, climbing out of bed in her black t-shirt (say's 'I leave bite marks' in white letters across the top) and pink/black plaid pajama bottoms. (YAY! Same as mine!) Not making an effort to make her bed, she staggered out into the kitchen, and let out a screech.

_2 minutes before Holly woke up_

"Hey, Archie…Look what I found" Herry exclaimed in wonderment as he searched the cupboard "Sweet…here pass me a bowl…Thanks, Atlanta" A Look of pure joy crossed his face. "Whoa...Who bought this stuff?"

"Done with the muffins?" Odie laughed, "What! You ate all the chocolate chip ones!" Theresa sighed, "Here, have a blueberry, there good for you." Ignoring Odie's protests, she threw one at him. "Whoa, nice one!' Jay smiled "I'm going to go wake up Holly, so that maybe she can some breakfast…well, what's left of breakfast!" He shook his head as he walked towards her room.

_Alrighty, back to the present_

"What are you doing?" Holly shrieked. Herry looked up, no longer content with shoveling cereal into his mouth as fast as he could muster. Staring at the angry, bedraggled girl that he had only known for three days that gave him a look that clearly said _'I will set you ablaze right now!'_

"Uh… Weh fon sum a dis stufd ind da cupord." he mumbled through a mouthful of Lucky Charms. "Eh?" Herry swallowed "I said, Archie and me found some of this cereal in the cupboard…why?"

"That's mine! MINE, not yours! I bought it, and hid it! Arggh, you'd have better left me some! Don't eat MY cereal again! MY Lucky Charm's!" she pouted, and threw a muffin at Herry. "Eat your muffins!" Odie laughed, while Neil sniggered. Jay just rolled his eyes. She threw Archie a look "Want a muffin?" she sneered as she nailed him in the head with one. "Now, eat your breakfast, and I'll eat mine." Holly grabbed her box of Lucky Charms from Herry.

Holly, scarfing down lucky charms, paused to take a swig of Fruitopia-. "Hey! Stop that! I don't want your dirty hands in my breakfast! GROSS!" she whined, as Archie sneered and laughed, "You said we can't eat your CEREAL" he said, devilish grin on his face. "You said nothing about MARSHMALLOWS!"

Holly hit her head with her palms, while Herry grabbed a red marshmallow, and Archie grabbed a big green, slimy one "Mmmm" he teased, as Odie, Herry, and Theresa laughed. Atlanta groaned, which caused Archie to clear his throat "Ah, I'd ahh…better go get ready for school…Later guys!"

Jay sighed as he walked towards the door, out to the school '_She's been here. …This is her third day!' _ He bit his lip _'I guess she'll work good on the team…she seems to get along with the majority'_ he sighed again _'well, I think I'll talk to Hera about this later_' He stopped talking to herself as Theresa came running over to him.

"Hey! Wait up! So, Jay, what do you think of our 'stand-in'?" Theresa laughed, "Herry and Archie have met their match!"

"Yes…." Jay looked thoughtful "Hey, Theresa, I was wondering, If your not busy tonight…"

/Well, that's all for this chapter! I'm not going to go into TOO much detail on J&T's relationship! Be on the lookout for my next chapter, focusing back on Holly. Enjoy!


	3. I'm not sure this will work

br br c **I don't think this is going to work …**

/Hello! Me again…thank you too me, for reviewing! Back to Holly, and why Jay is feeling …'Apprehensive' about her. /

"So, Holly how was your breakfast?" Herry sniggered, as they walked out of the history classroom, where Holly had humiliated her breakfast-stealers.

"Fine, mmmmmmmm, dirty fingers, my fave" she scoffed "Hey…Instead of lunch, as I have no appetite, thanks to you and Archie," she spat "How about we go play 1 on 1 field hockey…you up to it?" she teased

"Ok…isn't that kinda unfair?" Herry smiled evilly "I mean, a girl against me?"

"Oh! A Wise guy! C'mon, let's go…to warn you, I was on a BOYS hockey team!" Holly laughed, "You go get the hockey sticks and all that…."

………………………………

_**30 minutes later**_

"YES! HA! YOU GOT BEAT BY A GIRL!"

"Well, uh…I don't play hockey, so, what you gunna do, tell the whole team?" Herry smiled. Holly had beaten him fair and square, She was really good! Holly smiled at him "You betcha!" and threw him her stick "Loser cleans up!" she laughed, and stuck out her tongue, running back to the "dorm'.

Herry sighed 'She's really quite good…. Like Atlanta. Cute, too…' he stopped himself, and shook his head "Nah, what am I thinking? I don't want to be like Archie and Jay!'. Sighing, Herry walks to the shed, and throws the sticks in the supply cupboard, and walks to ward the 'dorm' (brownstone).

((Jay's "pov…I think….))

"HOLLY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Jay hollered, and then sighed, as the almost animated-teen came barging through the door, COVERED in mud, laughing and cheering.

"Well, I won field hockey against Herry…. To play against someone so strong, one has to actually work, and…. Perhaps fall in the mud"

"Well, I don't care if you won against Zeus himself, you don't come in covered in mud! What are you six?" Jay sighed, running a hand through his brown hair "Fine, just clean up your mess! Atlanta, would you mind getting some towel's or something for her to walk on? I doubt she's going to strip off her FILTHY clothes!" Atlanta made a face, and ran to the bathroom, emerging with towels. "Here, Holly…. I placed them up to your room, and

The bathroom…I thought you'd like to have a shower. Did you really beat Herry?"

Jay left the two females chatting….'Hmm…well, they both are sarcastic!' his mind sneered, as he walked across the street, and into He was looking for one thing…or Person, rather-Hera.

Jay's mind fought with him as he walked towards Hera's 'Office'

_ br br …………Am I doing the right thing?_

** br br Of Course! The whole team will thank you**!

_But what will Hera say? _

**Who cares? She made you leader, didn't she? She knows you have good judgment!**

Jay shook his head, clearing the voices, yet still unsure. "Hera…I have to talk to you about…Holly"

Hera smiled sadly "Yes, I knew this would come, but go on, Jay."

"Well, Hera…I-I don't think she's fit to be on the team"

"But doesn't she get on well with the others? She is good friends with Neil, and Herry and Atlanta are quite taken with her!"

Jay swallowed, and lowered his eyes, breaking eye contact "That's just it…. I feel she's a little immature. Getting full of mud, hoarding cereal, she acts like a little kid! I've seen her in battle…. She IS strong and fast, but she act's as if it's a game! I just don't think she's right" He slowly lifted his eyes, and looked to Hera. Her eyes held a deep sadness.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Jay. But I'm afraid Holly will stay on the team. She is the descendant of Hades, but she holds many dark secrets. She contains the pureness and innocence that your teammates lack. And yet inside her soul is a battle that she is only faintly aware of. And Jay, If you knew your future, your death, I'm sure you'd make every day count. Yes, Holly will stay. Ask her why, and she may tell you why we, the gods, must keep her from Cronus."

Jay gasped, "Seen her own _death_?" But Hera was gone.

Jay looked around in wonderment "Wow…. Perhaps I should talk to her" And started down the stairs of Olympus High, and over into the brownstone, where Holly was looking guiltily up at him "I washed the floor" She told him, glowering "Anything else? I know what you did, I was warned…." She sighed

Jay was shocked "What, can you like, see the future?"

Holly sighed, clearly upset "No, only bits and pieces…I have no control overit, and I told you, someone WARNED me. Let's just forget about his ok?" she said quietly, reminding Jay of an Omega wolf.

Jay smiled "Alright. I'll ask you some questions another time…. What movie are we going to watch?"

The two shared a small smile, and called out into the brownstone "Movie night!"

………………………………...

Hera sighed at Persephone "Are you sure I did the right thing, taking her in?"

"Yes, Hera. She is not in the prophecy, but she is an admirable foe. Cronus could destroy us with her. She is a quick learner, and will soon learn her place. Hades requested she come here. She has been to the underworld, Hera, she's not a child, she just…. Chooses to make the most of her time! You shall see her fight tomorrow." Persephone laughed, and returned to her garden, leaving Hera alone.

/Ooooooo….More later, for all who have reviewed…ahh, ermm…NO ONE! ..Thank you! Lol, I'll try and update at school/


End file.
